parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Phineas Boy (Astro Boy)
Cast: *Toby Tenma/Astro - Phineas Flynn (Phineas & Ferb) *Dr. Tenma - Lawrence Fletcher (Phineas & Ferb) *President Stone - Dr. Doofenshmirtz (Phineas & Ferb) *Cora - Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas & Ferb) *Dr. Elefun - Fa Zhou (Mulan) *Orrin - Larry the Cucumber (VeggieTales) *Zane - Matt Quinlan (Cyberchase) *Widget - Kimi Finster (All Grown Up!) *Sludge - Tommy Cadle (Pet Alien) *Hamegg - Clayton (Tarzan) *General Heckler - Dr. Applecheek (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *Trashcan - Toby (The Great Mouse Detective) *ZOG - The Iron Giant *Sparx - Art (Monsters University) *Robotsky - James P. Sullivan (Monsters, Inc.) *Mike the Fridge - Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc.) *Peacekeeper - Marshmallow (Frozen) *Stinger One - Hades (Hercules) *Stinger Two - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) *Stinger Sergeant - Ruber (Quest for Camelot) *Little Stinker - Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Scrapheap Head - Honest John (Pinocchio) *French Waiter Robot - Sheriff the Nottingham (Robin Hood) *Burning Robot - Gallaxhar (Monsters vs. Aliens) *Cowboy Robot - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Mr. Mustachio - Milo James Thatch (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *Dr. Pigknuckle - Mindy Parker (Bolt) *Mr. Squeegee and Mr. Squirt - Nico and Pedro (Rio) *Narrator as Herself *Metro City Girl - Bonnie Anderson (Toy Story 3) *Grace - Tina Nelson (Minions) *Sam - Russell (Up) *Billy - David (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) *Rick - Taran (The Black Cauldron) *Boxer Robot - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Cora's Mother - Lucy Wilde (Despicable Me 2) *Cora's Father - Gru (Despicable Me) *Math Cowboy - Goofy (Disney) *Bride to Me - Human Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) *Oh No! Kid - McGee (Camp Lakebottom) *Press Secretary - Prince Edward (Enchanted) *Newscaster as Herself Phineas Flynn in Phineas and Ferb The Movie Across the 2nd Dimension.jpg|Phineas Flynn as Toby Tenma/Astro 1000px-LawrenceRubbingHands.png|Lawrence Fletcher as Dr. Tenma Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz.jpg|Dr. Doofenshmirtz as President Stone Isabella in her Fireside Girl uniform.png|Isabella Garcia-Shapiro as Cora Fa Zhou.jpg|Fa Zhou as Dr. Elefun Large larry.jpg|Larry as Orrin Matt (1).jpg|Matt Quinlan as Zane Kimi Finster picture 2.png|Kimi Finster as Widget Tommy-cadle-pet-alien-1.73.jpg|Tommy Cadle as Sludge Clayton in Tarzan.jpg|Clayton as Hamegg 6515-19763.jpg|Dr. Applecheck as General Heckler Toby.jpg|Toby as Trashcan Iron giant character.jpg|The Iron Giant as ZOG ArtMU.jpg|Art as Sparx 282px-Sulleymonsters,inc..png|James P. Sullivan as Robotsky Mike Wazowski.png|Mike Wazowski as Mike the Fridge Marshmallow in Frozen.jpg|Marshmallow as Peacekeeper Hades in Hercules TV Series.jpg|Hades as Stinger One Gaston in Beauty and the Beast.jpg|Gaston as Stinger Two Ruber-0.jpg|Ruber as Stinger Sergeant Zira1.png|Zira as Little Stinker Honest-john-pinocchio-7 37.jpg|Honest John as Scrapheap Head Sheriff of Nottingham-0.jpg|Sheriff of Nottingham as French Waiter Robot Gallaxhar.png|Gallaxhar as Burning Robot Cat R. Waul in Fievel's American Tails.jpg|Cat R. Waul as Cowboy Robot Milo James Thatch in Atlantis Milo's Return.jpg|Milo James Thatch as Mr. Mustachio Mindy Parker.jpeg|Mindy Parker as Dr. Pigknuckle Nico and Pedro.jpg|Nico and Pedro as Mr. Squeegee and Mr. Squirt Bonnie Toy Story 3.jpg|Bonnie Anderson as Metro City Girl Tina Nelson.jpeg|Tina Nelson as Grace Up-disneyscreencaps.com-6366.jpg|Russell as Sam David all dogs.jpg|David as Billy Taran smile.jpeg|Taran as Rick Foghorn Leghorn in Space Jam.jpg|Foghorn Leghorn as Boxer Robot Lucy Wilde in Despicable Me 2.jpg|Lucy Wilde as Cora's Mother Gru in Despicable Me 3.jpg|Gru as Cora's Father Goofy in A Goofy Movie.jpg|Goofy as Math Cowboy Dibujo160.jpg|Human Tiana as Bride to Me Mcgee.jpg|McGee as Oh No! Kid Prince Edward in Enchanted.jpg|Prince Edward as Press Secretary Category:Justin Quintanilla Category:Astro Boy Movie Spoofs Category:Astro Boy Movies Category:Astro Boy Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof